And Still
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Sequal to One Promise too Late. 8 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: HEY GUYS! This is the sequel to One Promise too Late. Please read One Promise too Late before you read this story. Thank you to every one who has commented on the previous story. It has motivated me to get back in the saddle. Once again this is based on a song by Reba McEntire. The song is And still. Hope you enjoy it.

Ashley

And still Chapter 1

There he was. It was him, the man that let her go eight years ago. The man she left behind.

 **Eight years ago Sara's side**

 _After the encounter with Grissom in his office Sara realized that she could not stay there. She had to get away from him. She would never be able to work with him and maintain a working relationship._

 _She walked into the locker room and went to her locker and pulled out a envelope that had been in her locker for the past eleven months. She was never able to get it to him but now was the time. She knew Ecklie would be happy when she gave it to him._

 _As she made her way to his she could feel herself losing control of her emotions. She stop out side of his office to compose herself before walking in. Sara knocked on the door._

 _"Come in."_

 _Sara opened the door with a shaky hand._

 _"Ahh Sidle what can I do for you?" Ecklie said._

 _She walked in slowly trying to figure out a reason for her resigning and not putting Grissom in the spot light. "I am resigning. Here is my resignation latter… affective immediately."_

 _He looked up at her in shock. "And why are you quitting?" He asked her._

 _Sara knew he had never liked her and he had been wanting to fire her since she came to work for the lab. "Umm… I ahh… I need something knew and closer to my family." It was a lie and they both knew it._

 _"Well Ms. Sidle it was a pleasure having you working here and I hope you well."_

 _"Thank you." She said as she started walking out. "Oh can you please let my supervisor know?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _Once she left his office he almost ran to Grissom's office to give him the good news._

 ** _Present Day_**

There he was. It was him, the man that let her go eight years ago. The man she left behind.

Thousands of people live in this town and there he was. Standing just ten yards away from her standing out side of a flower shop. She was trying to find a place to escape before he saw her but it was too late.

He saw her and started walking towards her.

Authors note: So what do you think so far? Please review and let me know. I am working on trying to make the chapters longer but who know we will see.

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guy here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. I just wanted to make a shout out to Leona for all of the great reviews. All questions will be answered soon. I PROMISE!

Authors note 2: The rating might change to M later but we will me. It all bepends on how I want the final chapters to go.

Her name was Allison. They had been dating for three year and he had finally asked her to marry him a year ago. They had been things prepared for the wedding for the past six months and they are getting married in two months and Gil Grissom was ready for the next step in their relationship. They meet in his first year at Berkeley. She was a biology professor.

When found out that Sara had resigned he started spiraling into a depression. He had started drinking and having one night stands with anyone who would sleep with him.

 **Eight yeas ago Grissom**

 _He could seem to make his feet move. It was as if they were nailed to the ground. He stood there for what felt like days until he heard a knock on the door. He snapped out of his daze and opened the door praying it was Sara telling him that she loves him too and was going to call off the wedding. But no… it was Ecklie. He hated the man with a passion._

 _"This is really not a good time Ecklie."_

 _"Oh I think it is." He said with a grin on his face._

 _Grissom really did not want to talk to him and he let it known. "Look, if this is about the evaluations I just finished them this morning."_

 _"I will make this quick. Sidle handed in her letter of resignation ten minutes ago affective today." He said with a smile on his face_

 _He was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Why would she leave? "Why… why did she leave?"_

 _"She said something about wanting to move closer to her family. If you ask me I didn't know she had any family."_

 _Nothing. He could say anything. He knew he had to but he couldn't. "Oh." That is all that he came out of his mouth._

 _Grissom never noticed that Ecklie let the office all he could think about was her. She had truly left him. She was gone out of his life… forever. Never to see her again. She just walked out of his life and had walked into someone else's life._

 _He walked out of the lab not caring that it was still early in the shift but he needed to get out of the lab._

 _He needed a drink. he wanted to drink her out of his memories._

 **Present Day**

His phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID and saw it was the head of the forensics department at the college.

"Hey honey I need to take this. I am just going to step out side for a few moments." He said as he started to answer his phone.

She looked up from the flowers she was looking up. "Ok, just don't be too long. Remember we have dinner with my parents tonight." She said as he walked towards the door.

"Hello…" He said as he walked out of the doors.

While he was on the phone he was watching the people walking around. Then that is when he saw her. She was looking back at him. It was obvious that she had spotted him long before he had seen her.

"Hey can I call you back? I need to take care of something?" Once he said his goodbye he started walking to her.

Authors note: Ok guys so please let me know what you think. Leave a review. The next chapter will be the first meeting in eight years! Wonder what is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Ok guy here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. THE MEETING!

She just had to run into him. Thousands of people lived in this town and she had to see him. All of the feelings she had for him eight years ago came crashing back to her like a freight train. She looked for a place to hide but there was none. He was walking to her now and she just stood there not knowing what to do. Once he got closer their eyes locked and she could feel a tightening in her chest and her heart telling her that she was still in love with the man that now stood in front of her.

"Sara…" He said as he looked at her. It had been a shock to see her standing there in the busy street.

Her world stood still just hearing his voice. She looked him in the eyes and she fell for him all over again.

"How have you been? It is great seeing you again." He looked at her hand to see if she married Levi but there was no ring on her finger. Did she marry him? Are they still married? Where is the rings? Hundreds of questions flew though his mind.

"I cant complain… I work for the crime lab here in San Francisco. Day shift is great for me. I needed the sunshine." She said with a shaky voice. "What are you doing here? Are you on doing another lecture? You haven't done one in a while." She was over talking and she knew it.

He laughed softly. He could tell she was nerves seeing him again. He was too. God he missed her. "No… I…I ah actually live here now. I am working at Berkeley teaching forensics entomology. I've been teaching there for the past four years."

"Oh…" She was surprised he had left the lab and was teaching again. He was a great teacher. "It is great seeing you again!" She said with a wide smile.

All of the feelings he had for her came crashing down on him like a tone of weights. Grissom loved that smile. He called it the Sidle Smile. Grissom smiled back at her. "You look great Sara."

They stood there for a few moment looking at each other while people passed.

He looked handsome and well rested. "You look good yourself. Well rested."

"Yea… I guess leaving the lab has had been one of the best decisions I have ever made." He said as he looked lost in thought.

"Have you herd from the team? I haven't talked to them in a while." She asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"They are good. After you left I stepped down from supervising and promoted Cath and Greg is now a CSI level 3."

"Why did you step down?" she asked. She knew Greg made CSI level 3 but she did not know that he stepped down from supervising.

"I… It… I was burning out and needed a change." He didn't want to tell her what happed to him when she left. He was ashamed that he could not control his feelings and he had turned into the man he did not was to know.

"Ahh. I see." She knew he wasn't telling her everything but she didn't want to push him.

He didn't know why he did it but he did. He reached out and grabbed her hand. It was soft. When he touched her he felt a shock through his body and looked at her. She felt it too, he could see it in her eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes. He knew he was quickly falling in love with her again.

She was falling for him again just as fast as she did when they first met all those years ago in this very city. The City by the Bay.

"I've missed you Sara." Just then a women that looked like she was in her late forty's walked up to Grissom.

He cleared his throat and stood up straighter when he saw he coming.

"Hey honey. Did you find what you want?" he asked the woman.

Honey? Who is this women? He moved on? Sara have these questions running though her mind as he looked at the strange women and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sara… this is my fiancé, Allison." Fiancé? He's getting married?

She could feel her heart breaking in two. She was slowly dying inside. And he had no idea. Is this how he felt when he found out I was getting married to Levi?

"It was great seeing you again Sara." He said as he looked at her. Grissom could not look her in eyes. He didn't want to know what she was thinking.

Sara noticed that Allison was nudging him at the side pointing to her watch. "It is getting late. We could get going. It was good seeing you again." He hugged her. It was a good feeling having her in his arms again.

Sara hugged him feeling a lump starting to forming in her throat. "I am glad we ran into each other." She pulled back and smiled at him trying to hide what she was truly feeling.

She felt him place something in her had as he grabbed her hand for one last time before walking off with his wife to be.

She stood there until someone ran into her. "Sorry." The man said as the walked off.

She looked down at her hand where he placed the peace of paper in her hand. It was his business card. With his cell phone number, office number and office hours.

She smiled softly and walked down the street in the opposite direction.

Authors note: OK guys, tell me what you think. What is Sara going to do? Is she going to call him? What about her mirage to Levi? Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: he guys I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far.

And Still Chapter 4

 **Sara Sidle**

He is here… he has been here for the last four years and she didn't even know. She still loved him. When she saw him after all those years all the feelings she had locked away in her heart when she got engaged to Levi came bursting out of the locks and chains. She knew she was in trouble from the moment she saw him standing on that busy side street. She could tell he had lost weight and it looked as if he had started working out. He looked better than ever. When she looked in his eyes she didn't want to look away. She could get lost in his deep blue depths.

When she entered her flat she found herself wondering if he still had the same feeling he had all those years ago. Of course the did. He wouldn't have given her his card if her didn't. Right? If he still loved her why was he marrying someone else.

She laughed at the last thought. "HA RIGHT! I shouldn't be talking. I did the same thing. Why do you think it didn't work out dumb ass?" she laughed at herself as she poured a cup of coffee.

She never really loved Levi. Well that was a lie, in the beginning of their relationship and marriage she really did love him but she couldn't bring herself to stay and love him forever. Sara knew her heart did not belong to him. She gave it away to the man with ocean blue eyes.

Sara walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Would he want to see me? What would she say to him? Would she tell him that she still loved him and that is why her marriage did not work?

"You, Sara Sidle are so stupid." She yelled at herself. "Why did you get yourself in this mess? You never should have left. YOUR SO STUPID!" She couldn't hold back the anger any longer. She had been angry at herself for years for choosing the wrong mon for years. She knew it was wrong from the moment she said I Do.

Sara played with his business card debating with herself if she should call him or not.

She picked up the know and started dialing his number then stopped. "No! he has moved on too. He is getting married to Allison. You cant let him back in you life you know what will happen and you will end up with a broken heart… again!" She looked at the card for one last time then made up he mind. "Screw it. We can still be friends. Right?"

 **Gil Grissom**

"Hey honey I need to get some work done in the study for a while. Do you need anything before I start working?" Asked Gil Grissom to his soon to be wife.

"No I am good." She said looking up from her book. Grissom started to walk away when he herd her call his name. "Gil." He turned around to look at her. "Are you ok baby? You seem off ever since you were talking to that woman."

He sighed and answered. "I am fine, just tired I guess." He said as he placed a genital kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled softly at him. "Just remember that you have one more month of work then you have the summer off."

He smiled back at her and walked into his study. He really did need to get some work done. He had not had much time to grade any papers with all of the last minute wedding preparations.

He took a seat behind his desk and closed his eyes. His thoughts were not on the woman he was going to get married to in shortly over a month but on the brown eyed beauty that held his heart.

After she left him standing in his office all those years ago he told himself that he would never be able to love again. But then a few years late he had meet Allison. She was beautiful, smart, funny but was not Sara. He was attracted to her but he didn't want to start a relationship with her because his heart still belonged to Sara. He didn't think he was going to be able to love again until Allison had finally asked him if he wanted to get coffee with her.

They ended up going to the same coffee shop that he and Sara attended to when they first met. He had found himself asking her if they could go to another coffee shop. It was his and Sara's place.

He knew she had married Levi. Nick had posted pictures of the wedding on Facebook. It had hurt in knowing that she was with another man it was all his fault. He farced her away too many times and she had finally was pushed so far that she found someone else.

Grissom had placed his card in Sara's hand hoping she would call him. He wanted to see her again. No he need to see her again. When he saw her on the busy sidewalk he knew he wanted her to be in his life again. Even if it was just as a friend. He didn't think she was going to call him. Why would she? She was happy and had moved on. Why would she want to talk to him? The man who had hurt her so many time that she left and never looked back.

Just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and did not recognize the number but answered it any ways.

"Grissom." He answered the phone using his standard greeting.

Silence. Nothing. Click.

He pulled the phone back and looked at it with a confused expression. He redialed the number but no answer. When he herd the recorded voice he nearly dropped the phone. She called. Why did she not say anything thing? He left a short message for her and hung up.

Authors note: Hey guys please leave a review. Let me know what you think. What is going to happen next? The next chapter is in the works. Hopfully I will be able to post it soon. :)

Ashley


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys there is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to post more chapters but I have been so busy lately and I have not had time to brain storm on this story. Hope you enjoy it. please review!

 **Recap** :

 _ **"Grissom." He answered the phone using his standard greeting.**_

 _ **Silence. Nothing. Click.**_

 _ **He pulled the phone back and looked at it with a confused expression. He redialed the number but no answer. When he herd the recorded voice he nearly dropped the phone. She called. Why did she not say anything thing? He left a short message for her and hung up.**_

GSR GSR GSR GSR

As she heard the phone ring she knew it was him calling back but she couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She didn't know what to saw. All she thought about was telling him she still loved him but she knew that was not possible since he had moved on and is getting married. All she wanted was to turn back time and do the right thing. By the time she finished with her thoughts the phone stopped ringing and vibrated indicating that he left a voice message. She picked up the phone and listened to the voice message he had left.

"Sara… its me… I saw you called me. Maybe we got disconnected. If you want meet me at the coffee shop at 6 tonight. You know she one."

She looked at the phone and was shocked that he wanted to see her again after what she had done. Sara looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly 6.

Sara sat on the couch wondering if she should go. Nothing good would come out of it. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating on if she should go. Finally she made up her mind. She was going to go. She grabbed her key and jacket. Since the coffee shop was just a few blocks from her apartment she decided to walk.

She didn't want to be there right at 6 because she didn't want him to think she was so desperate to see him. She wanted him to think she was busy and happy.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" He said out loud. He did was to see her but he had plans with his soon to be wife with her family. He stood up coming up with lie to get out of going to the dinner.

"Hey honey, I have to meet with someone from work. I will try to make it to the dinner but I don't know how long this is going to take. We have to talk about the lesson plan for the rest of the semester." He said was he grabbed his house keys.

"GIL! We have had this planed for weeks now! How can you do that?" She was pissed and he knew it! When she is mad there is no turning back. "We are having dinner with my parents at 7 P.M. SHARP! You better be there. This dinner is about the last wedding preparations." She said as she stormed away slamming their bedroom door.

He shook his head and walked out of the house.

Authors note: Hey guy I hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter should be up soon. Please review. i love reading them!

Thanks Ashley


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Ok guys here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Lets see what is going to happen shall we?

And Still Chapter 6

Grissom found a table in the corner of the small coffee shop. He got there a few minutes before 6 and waited for Sara to arrive. He was not sure it she was even going to come but he was hoping that she would. He wanted to see her again. It felt good talking to her again even though they did not say much.

It was nearly twenty minutes after six when he saw her walk through the door. She looked around and spotted him at a table in the back of the shop.

Sara slowly walked over to the table thinking about what she would say when he started walking up to her.

"You came.." he said once he stopped a few feet in front of her.

She smiled at her and nodded her head. "I didn't think I was going to I sat on the couch wondering if it would be a good idea."

"Why would it not be a good idea?" he asked her with a tilt of the head.

All she did was smiled at him and walked over to the table when she saw a group of college students took their seats. Sara looked over at him and said, "Well now what?"

He looked her over and grinned. "Lets get a coffee to go and walk for a while. How does that sound?"

She gave him a small nod. "That sounds fine."

With hot coffees in hand they walk out of the door. They stayed silent for a few moments not knowing what to say.

Grissom was the first to talk, "So how have you been?"

She stayed silent wondering if should tell him that her and Levi get divorced two years ago. "Umm…I…I've been good. I am now a supervisor. I finally see why you hated paper work so much."

"It is a never ending project."

Once again silence surrounded them. As they walked they listened to the wind and birds and watched children play in the large field. After about twenty minutes he spoke up again.

"How is Levi doing?"

She looked over at him surprised at his question. "I wouldn't know." She said as he looked away from him.

His head jerked to the left of him and stared at her. "What do you mean?" He asked wondering why she would know how he was doing she was supposed to be married to him.

"We got divorced." Was all she said.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"No, no, no, no nothing like that, It just didn't work out. I was in love with… I was not happy." She almost told him she was in love with him but she quickly corrected herself. "Anyways how have you been? What are you up to these days?" She asked to change the topic of conversation on him instead of her. She really did not was to tell him what happened.

"How long have you been divorced?" He asked not wanting to drop the conversation.

She sighed knowing he would not drop the subject. "Nearly three years now. Ok so enough about me. How have you been? What have you been up to?" she asked for the second time.

"Life is good. After you left Vegas I sort of lost it. I went through a hard time and there was no one there to stop me. I drank a lot and I just lost myself. No one could help me. I finally decided to leave and never look back. I ended up here. You know the rest." He didn't know why he told her all of that but he needed her to know.

It was her turn to be speechless. "Oh. Are you better now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

They started walking back to the coffee shop when Sara asked, "Do you love her?" She shocked herself with the question.

"What?" he asked as he stopped bead in his tracks.

Sara looked at the ground and asked her question again, "Do you love her?"

He was silent for a few seconds. "Yes."

He hesitated and he knew it. He hoped she didn't notice it. "Ok. When is the wedding?"

"Umm a month from today."

"Nice. Hey do you want to come over for a while?" She asked. Sara didn't want the night to end yet.

He looked at his watch, six forty five. "Umm I really cant. But I can take you home if you want."

"Sure I would love that."

He walked her over to his car and they both go bucked up before he drove off. She gave him the directions to her apartment.

When he pulled up to the front door he hopped out and opened her door. Shen she stood up their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her face. Sara gulped and looked him in the eyes.

As he stared back at her he saw a flash of something in her eyes. He didn't know what it was. "Sara..."

Authors note: Ok guys next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara's apartment

Sara walked into her apartment and threw her keys on the table next to the door. Once the door closed she leaned up against it and let the tears fall from their hidden place.

How could she let herself think she could still have a life with that man.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Please review.


End file.
